I'm Yours, Your Mine
by Munssi
Summary: Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah lembut seperti kata orang di luar sana. Dia adalah ketua genk preman yang cukup disegani. menginjak umur yang makin bertambah orangtua Hinata gencar mencari jodoh untuk Hinata. Dan berakhir menikah dengan pria culun nan polos bernama Sasuke Uchiha. #republish setelah di edit lagi
1. Chapter 1

I' **m Yours, Your Mine**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I'm Yours, Your Mine milik Munssi**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Di bagian bawah saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang Fanfiction I'm Yours, Your Mine ini.**

 **Happy Reading**

Melihat sepintas saja, Hinata tahu kalau orang ini Tipikal Pria kaku, membosankan, dan penganut teori kolot tentang hidup kebebasan. Sangat disayangkan. Semua hal berbau 'Hidup Lurus' adalah hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsip Hinata. Bagaimana ya, jika sudah menyangkut prinsip. Hinata tidak bisa berkompromi. Jadi sudah pasti ia akan menolak perjodohan dengan pria culun ini. Sudah sering dengar kan, banyak pasangan kekasih memilih putus padahal pacaran sudah lima tahun. Semua karena satu hal, yaitu perbedaan prinsip. Apa kabar dengannya nanti jika tetap memutuskan menikah tapi dari awal mereka berbeda prinsip. Mungkin, usia pernikahan mereka hanya akan berlangsung satu jam? Hinata terlalu keras kepala jika menyangkut tentang prinsip hidup.

Alahkah baiknya jika nanti Hinata memberi penjelasan seperti itu pada orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka akan memikirkan dua kali untuk menjodohkan ia dengan pria culun ini. Bahkan bisa jadi mereka juga akan berhenti menjodohkannya dengan pria yang lain. Hinata terkekeh senang.

"Lihat gadis ini... sepertinya dia sangat bahagia akan menikah denganmu, Sasuke-san," goda Hikari tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Hinata tersadar. Ia diam kebingungan. Hinata melirik ibunya sebal. Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan pria itu.

"Aku menolak!" bisik Hinata sangat pelan dengan senyum terpaksa masih terpantri di sana.

"Kami tidak memberi pilihan dan kau tidak ada hak untuk memilih." Hikari tersenyum bak malaikat namun matanya melotot marah pada Hinata.

"Putri kami sudah besar ternyata." Hikari mengelus rambut panjang Hinata lembut. Tangannya turun ke punggung, mengelusnya perlahan lalu mencubit kulit punggung anaknya kesal. Hinata menggeram kesakitan. Perih. Ibunya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Semua yang menonton adegan romantisme anak dan ibu itu hanya menatap kagum.

Hinata tersenyum lebar untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit cubitan sang ibu.

Bagaimana ini? Hinata tidak mau menikah dengan pria bernama Sasuke itu. Tapi ibunya terlihat menyukai Sasuke. Negosiasi pasti sulit dilakukan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiashi. Meminta pertolongan pada ayahnya. Biasanya beliau akan menyerahkan keputusan pada Hinata. Namun sepertinya bau pintu kebebasan sudah tertutup rapat. Ayahnya tengah menatap Sasuke dengan mata kepuasaan. Mata putih ayahnya seolah berkata 'Dia yang terbaik'. Hati Hinata memanas. Raut wajahnya seakan ingin mencabik orang hingga mati. Ditambah lagi dengan tak sengaja pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan mata polos Sasuke.

Duar! Luluh lantah sudah emosi di dalam tubuh Hinata. Jari-jarinya mengepal erat. Matanya melototi Sasuke yang sekarang bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kurang lebih seperti itu tatapan Sasuke yang Hinata artikan.

Tenang Hinata. Tenang.

Masih ada negosiasi. Masih ada jalan keluar untuk menolak. Tidak ada perjodohan. Pernikahan maupun pemuda itu. Tidak ada. Takan pernah. Tak kan. Kan Menikah. Menikah. Menikah. Hinata tetap akan menikah.

"Sasuke-san bekerja di mana?" Hikari bertanya ramah.

"S-saya bekerja d-di In.."

Hinata serius mendengarnya, tampangnya macam orang dungu sedang melamun. Bibir Hinata sampai terbuka membentuk dua huruf terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Intansi Pemerintahan." lanjut Sasuke lancar diakhiri senyum malu.

Terdengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir ibunya.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Hinata. Tak hanya harus menikah dengan pria kolot tapi juga gagap. Pria seperti Sasuke bagaimana bisa diandalkan? Bukannya melindungi Hinata malah sebaliknya Ia yang harus melindungi Sasuke. Pria itu pasti tidak pernah menyentuh sesuatu hal berbau kekerasan. Seperti berkelahi. Dan Hinata adalah salah satu perempuan yang cukup disegani abad ini karena kemampuan bertarungnya.

Hinata bisa turun derajat sebagai bos preman jika menikah dengan pria culun macam Sasuke.

Dipikir dengan baik-baik, bukankah selama ini hidupnya baik-baik saja? Keuntungan apa yang akan Hinata dapat dari sebuah pernikahan? Tidak ada. Menikah berarti membatasi segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Ruang geraknya tidak sama lagi.

Tak habis pikir, kenapa Hinata harus menerima Sasuke yang notabennya tak lebih baik dari pria lain yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Cara bicara, berjalan dan senyumnya aneh. Gerak-geriknya terlalu membosankan untuk dilihat. Sasuke tak ayal seperti anak cupu di SMA yang menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para preman seperti Hinata untuk di Bully. Masa ia harus menikah dengan pria macam itu? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Kaum yang sering ia tindas sekarang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dosa apa yang Hinata lakukan di masa lalu.

"Ternyata Sasuke PNS," ujar Hikari kagum. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Hikari melanjutkan "Meski sibuk bekerja, Hinata pasti menyempatkan diri membuat sarapan pagi untuk kami. Masakannya sangat enak, aku menjamin itu menantu Uchiha."

Uhuuk!

Saking kagetnya mendengar bualan sang ibu. Air teh hendak Hinata minum menyembur kemana-mana. Maksudnya dengan sibuk bekerja itu bertarung, teman-teman. Manis sekali, Hinata merasa jadi wanita lurus yang hobbynya memasak di dapur. Istri idaman semua pria. Huh, itu jauh dari sosok Hinata.

"Maaf-maaf," sesal Hinata menunduk kepala malu. Jadi acaranya telah masuk ke sesi membanggakan anak masing-masing.

Okelah Hinata sebenarnya lelah terus dijodohkan. Belum lama ini, Ia berniat untuk menuruti orangtua agar lekas menikah namun melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Hinata terus terang menolak. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak . Namun ia ingat janjinya sendiri untuk tidak membangkang lagi pada ayah dan ibu. Ada banyak alasan kenapa ia menyerah dan menuruti kemauan orangtuanya. Salah satunya adalah Hinata tidak ingin melihat raut kecewa mereka lagi. Selama ini, ia hanya bisa membuat masalah. Lulus SMA jadi penganguran, lalu jadi ketua genk. Berkelahi sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Hinata, termasuk bonus semprotan dari ayahnya. Itu lebih parah daripada memar di tubuh. Karena tidak bisa memberi sesuatu apapun yang bisa membuat mereka bangga padanya, Hinata pikir apa salahnya menuruti permintaan mereka.

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolak. Lalu bagaimana prinsip hidup Hinata yang ia bangga-banggakan? Lupakan itu.

Sebenarnya, Hinata bisa saja menentang perjodohan ini. Macam dorama di tv, tidak bisa menikah dengan pria yang dijodohkan karena ada pria lain yang dicintai. Jadi atas nama cinta, kedua pasangan sejoli datang bersama menemui orangtua sang wanita. Meminta restu, memelas dengan air mata bercucuran. Berkata saling mencintai, tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Sia-sia, orangtua tetap tak merestui. Hidup memang kejam, nak. Tapi yang menjadi masalah,Hinata tak punya laki-laki yang dicintai.

Ada dua pendapat tentang perjodohan. Pertama, yang kontra berkata: dijodohkan berarti Menikah dengan orang yang belum dikenal. Bagaimana bisa aku yakin jika dia itu jodohku. Orang bilang jodoh di tangan Tuhan. Apa orangtua adalah Tuhan? Bukan. Ini tidak lagi sama dengan masa mereka remaja. Semua hal ditentukan oleh orangtua, Peraturan kolot. Yang menikah siapa? yang menjalani pernikahan siapa? Jika ada masalah siapa yang merasakan? Orangtua? Tentu saja bukan. Apapun hal bernama perjodohan aku membencinya!

Beda lagi yang pro: apa yang dipilihkan orangtua pasti terbaik untuk anaknya. Mana ada orangtua ingin melihat anaknya menderita di masa depan. Lagi pula cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu. Jika saling mengenal baik satu sama lain dan menerima kekurangan-kelebihan pasangan. Percaya, pernikahan karena perjodohan bisa berjalan dengan cinta. Banyak keluarga hidup bahagia yang mulanya berasal dari perjodohan. Berpikir positif.

Hinata tidak yakin ia termasuk dalam katagori Pro. Dalam hatinya ia juga memiliki perasaan si Kontra. Anggaplah Hinata itu Pro-kontra. Dua tahun lebih Hinata mengindahkan perintah orangtuanya untuk menikah. Kala itu, usianya masih sangat muda, dua puluh dua tahun. Ia masih ingin menikmati masa muda. Kapan lagi kau bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa batas? Setelah menikah? Yang ada terkurung di rumah, menunggu suami pulang kerja. Membosankan.

Berjam-jam hanya duduk diam mendengar obrolan basa-basi mereka, Hinata beranjak berdiri. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan nada malu ala remaja dimabuk asmara Hinata berkata, "Bisakah aku mengajak Sasuke-san untuk jalan-jalan, maksudku ada taman di belakang rumah, aku…" Kalau Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto melihat bagaimana Hinata berbicara tadi, sudah pasti Hinata jadi bahan ledekan berminggu-minggu oleh mereka.

Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke tersenyum malu sembari membenarkan letak kacamata sesaat Mikoto-ibu Sasuke- menyuruh pria itu pergi bersamanya. Gadis ini sampai mual dibuatnya. Sasuke mengekor di belakang Hinata.

* * *

Sekonyong-konyong merasa aman, hanya mereka berdua. Perempuan ini tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Sasuke cepat dan keras hingga membentur tembok taman rumah. Hinata merangsek mendekat, tangan kanannya menekan tembok sedangkan kakinya terangkat menendang sisi kiri pria itu.

Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang. Apalagi matanya tak sengaja menangkap paha mulus Hinata sesaat mini dress biru tersebut tersingkap. Jantung Sasuke berdebar. Fokusnya sudah pecah. Mata-paha-mata-pah-ini buruk! Cepat-cepat Sasuke menatap mata wanita di depannya kaget. Hinata menyeringai. Senang korbannya merasa ketakutan. Setidaknya ia sudah memberi kesan buruk pada Sasuke. Bahwa ia tidak seperti gambaran wanita baik-baik, persis diceritakan ibunya.

Suara gementar Sasuke berkumandang, "K-kakimu."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Paha mulusnya terekspos tanpa pertahanan. Sialan juga pria ini! umpat Hinata membatin.

"Kenapa?! Ingin lihat lebih?!" Hinata menyalak, sengaja menarik tinggi-tinggi dressnya yang tersingkap. Sasuke merona. Hinata menahan tawa melihat ekspresi konyol pria itu. Matanya membulat di balik kacamata, sesekali berkedip cepat. Berapa umurnya? Harusnya dia tidak perlu merasa malu dan terkejut, bukankah ini hal biasa untuk orang dewasa? Naif.

Diamati dari dekat, Hinata rasa laki-laki ini tak terlalu buruk. Kulit wajahnya putih bersih, bentuk bibir pria itu juga lumayan menggoda jemari Hinata untuk menjamahnya. Tak terlalu buruk tapi sayangnya otak Hinata sudah menilai 'Hidup Sasuke itu membosankan'. Hinata berpikir jika ia menikah dengan Sasuke, hidupnya akan berputar pada memasak, bersih-bersih rumah, menunggu suami pulang kerja dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menantang, datar. Tapi bukankah seorang seperti Sasuke tidak bisa menguasi dirinya? Jenis suami takut istri begitu. Benar juga. Kenapa Hinata baru menyadarinya. Meski ia sudah menikah nanti, Hinata tetap bisa menjalani aktivitasnya seperti sedia kala. Sebelum itu, ia bisa membuat perjanjian pranikah dengan Sasuke. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak pintar basa-basi, langsung saja. Sebelumnya, kita tidak saling mengenal atau bertemu. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Perjodohan ini bukan atas kehendakku, itu berarti saat ini aku tidak berminat menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun."

Sasuke menatapnya diam, Hinata tak bisa membaca ekspresi pria itu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kita bertemu pertama kali. Jika kau berpikir aku menolak perjodohan ini, kau salah. Apa yang kulakukan semata-mata untuk memenuhi keinginan orangtuaku. Meski ingin menolak, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi untuk ibu yang mau melahirkanku ke dunia. Meski itu tidak cukup untuk membalasnya, tapi setidaknya aku mengorbankan apa yang berharga bagiku untuk membuat mereka bahagia. Ini akan mudah jika saja aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama, tapi kau tak cukup pintar untuk menarik perhatianku," jelas Hinata. Ia tidak bermaksud melukai hati Sasuke-yang mungkin saja menyukainya- tapi ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Hendak Sasuke bersuara, gadis ini menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Aku menawarimu kerjasama. Semacam perjanjian?"

Sasuke tahu nada itu bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan. Bukankah ia tidak diberi pilihan oleh Hinata. Penolakannya tak akan berguna.

* * *

Ini sudah lewat dua minggu sejak pertemuan tersebut. Mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Hinata bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya setelah menikah nanti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sasuke menyetujui perjanjian yang ia ajukan.

Perjanjian itu untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin lebih tepat untuk memenuhi keegoisan Hinata. Perjanjian nikah yang Hinata buat semacam batasan-batasan yang tidak boleh mereka langgar.

Isi perjanjiannya kurang lebih berbunyi seperti ini:

Tidak mengatur atau ikut campur urusan masing-masing. Hidupku adalah hidupku, hidupmu adalah hidupmu. Mereka adalah patner.

Tidak boleh menuntut banyak pada Pihak pertama (Hinata) untuk melayani Pihak Kedua (Sasuke) sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Karena mereka adalah patner.

Tidak diijinkan untuk melaporkan apapun kegiatan Pihak pertama pada orang tua pihak pertama.

Pihak pertama berjanji untuk menjaga nama baik pihak kedua dan akan selalu melindungi.

Hinata tak pernah main-main dengan keputusan yang diambil. Termasuk pernikahan ini. Entah bagaimana pernikahannya nanti berjalan, yang pasti ia berusaha untuk menjaganya sepenuh jiwa. Hinata tak akan membuat orangtuanya kecewa lebih dalam lagi.

Adanya perjanjian ini semata-mata bertujuan membuat Hinata merasa tidak terlalu terbebani dengan pernikahannya dan menjauhkan dari kata cerai. Hinata ingin memulainya dari hubungan pertemanan. Mungkin jika Hinata sudah bisa menerima Sasuke sebagai seorang teman, bisa jadi hubungannya bisa berkembang dengan cinta di dalamnya. Siapa yang tahu.

* * *

Ketika kakinya melangkah dan semua tatapan tamu mengarah padanya, Hinata tahu ini adalah suatu hal nyata. Ia sempat tertegun melihat pria muda berdiri di sana. Orang itukah yang akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati bersamanya di depan Tuhan?

"Aku menyerahkan dia padamu, Sasuke."

Hiashi menyerahkan tangan Hinata pada Sasuke.

Tatapan mereka bertemu sepintas. Tangan besar Sasuke menggengamnya tanpa keraguan. Pria itu nampak sedikit berbeda. Hinata yakin Sasuke mempersiapkan diri begitu matang. Alih-alih tidak seperti pertama kali bertemu, pemalu dan kurang percaya diri. Sasuke terlihat tegas, gagah dan terlihat sedikit dingin. Sangat laki.

Janji sudah diucapkan. Tamu yang hadir ramai mengucapkan selamat. Sekarang, mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri di depan lift sebuah Hotel yang di pesan untuk tempat istirahat mereka. Wajah Hinata masam. Moodnya buruk karena kelelahan juga kantuk yang mendera. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai, menciptakan irama cepat. Mereka sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Partner, aku lelah!" keluh Hinata. Panggilan baru untuk suaminya, itu terdengar lebih cocok. Sasuke berkedip, bibirnya bergetar hendak berkata.

"B-bersabarlah Hinata-san."

Hanya itu? tidak peka sekali. Setidaknya Sasuke menawarkan diri menggendong Hinata. Gadis ini melirik kesal.

"Kemari, aku bisa membantumu memegang ujung g-gaunnya."

Belum sempat tangan Sasuke mencapai ujung gaun istrinya, perempuan itu lebih dulu menyentaknya ke belakang.

"Gedong aku!" Sasuke terdiam namun cepat-cepat mengangguk paham.

Hinata sedikit terpukau melihat Sasuke sudah berjongkok di depannya. Pria ini serius. Wah Lebih penurut dari dugaan Hinata. Baguslah. Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Kedua tangan Hinata melingkar sempurna di leher Sasuke. Ia sering minta digendong pada anak buahnya, terutama Kiba. Anak itu punya tubuh tinggi tegap yang sempurna. Ia tersenyum kecil. Aku jadi merindukan mereka, guman Hinata.

"Partner, apa aku berat?" Dagu perempuan ini disandarkan pada bahu Sasuke. Matanya menatap ke atas, mencoba meraih wajah suaminya dari sisi ternyaman Hinata. Tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, itu sih menurut Hinata. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa bergaul dengan manusia berkelamin pria, jadi ia mudah menerima Sasuke di sisinya? Entahlah, ia pikir Sasuke tak seburuk pemikirannya. Pria ini tipe orang yang suka mengkhawatirkan orang lain lebih dulu dibanding dirinya sendiri. Namun Sasuke juga seorang kritikus handal-tanpa disengaja- apa yang diucapkan sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Kau tahu apa maksudnya kan?

Di balik sikap pemalu dan gaya bicaranya yang gagap, banyak rahasia yang tersimpan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Emmh... s-sedikit," jawab Sasuke ragu, takut akan menyinggung perasaan Hinata .

"Padahal Kiba selalu mengeluh aku ini berat. Kau tidak sedang bersikap sok keren kan?" tuduhnya, jari Hinta mengacung-acung ke wajah Sasuke. Perempuan ini bergerak licah dalam gendongan suaminya, sampai membuat tubuh Sasuke oleng karena pergerakan Hinata. Hanya mendapat gelengan kepala suaminya, Hinata mendengus pelan. Niatnya untuk bercanda hilang sudah. Untunglah di dalam lift tidak ada orang selain mereka.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang kembali tenang. Mata perempuan ini terpejam. Hinata tidur? Secepat itu? Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia membenarkan gendongannya. Memang tidak salah perkataan teman Hinata. Istrinya berat.

Pintu Lift terbuka. Sasuke berjalan keluar. Kamar mereka di nomor 2488. Sesekali ia membenarkan gendongannya yang melorot. Tepat di depan pintu, ia kebingungan untuk membuka pintu kamar. Dalam posisi menggedong sekarang ia tidak bisa mengambil kunci di saku celana. Sasuke ragu harus membangunkan istrinya Tapi jika tidak, mereka akan tetap berdiri di luar.

Menelan ludah pelan. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri membangunkan Hinata. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri sembari berkata, "Hinata-san, kita sudah sam-" Dan terpotong keterkejutan pria itu oleh jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Hinata pada wajahnya. Perempuan itu menatapnya intens. Sangat berani. Tidak ada rasa malu atau canggung. Sejak kapan Hinata terbangun? Itu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Hinata masih betah menatap mata sendu di balik kaca mata itu. Ia baru menyadari mata Sasuke begitu indah dan menenangkan, meski terhalang oleh benda sialan tersebut. Ah Hinata jadi ingin membuangnya. Seringai licik terpantri pada bibir Hinata.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan sang suami, Hinata mengigit hidung mancung Sasuke gemas. Membuat pria itu memekik kaget dan melepaskan gendongannya.

Bughh!

"Ya! Sasuke!" teriak Hinata kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri menahan sakit di pantatnya. Sasuke hanya bisa meringis takut mendapat tatapan marah istrinya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik saat Hinata merebut kunci kamar.

"M-maaf Hinata-"

Pintu kamar terbuka.

"KAU TIDUR DI LUAR!"

Blamm!

Sasuke terkesima. Barusan ia tidak di izinkan masuk ke kamar dan harus tidur di luar di malam pertama? Apa ada yang lebih parah nasibnya dari pada Sasuke?

Di balik pintu, Hinata tertawa pelan. Menggoda suaminya ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai** **aku balik lagi dengan fanfic baru.**

 **Oke seperti janji aku buat jelasin fanfic ini.**

 **I'm yours, your mine ini adalah fanfiction milik aku sepenuhnya yang aku buat sekitar tahun 2014 dan ini dibuat untuk ikut lomba tapi sayang nggak menang. Aku buat I'm yours your mine ini pertamanya versi korea. Dengan nama tokoh YooHyun dan DongHae. Kalian bisa buka blog . disana ada fanfiction I'm Yours Your Mine buatan saya atas nama Via(ini nama asli aku). Jadi bagi teman-teman mungkin yang udah pernah baca sebelumnnya ff ini dan merasa familiar jangan salah paham oke. I'm yours your mine adalah buatan saya munssi aka via. Semoga penjelasan aku bisa dipahami ya.**

 **Aku rencana buat I'm Yours, Your mine jadi dua chapter doang. Aku mau publish dalam oneshoot tp mata udah gk kuat buat edit lgi. Jadi aku mutusin buat dua chapter atau twoshoot.**

 **Munssi**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke sebenarnya

**I'm Yours, Your Mine**

 **Milik Munssi**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Sasuke partner."

"Ya," sahut Sasuke asal. Dia sedang fokus pada jalanan.

Hinata memutar mata bosan.

"Apa kemacetan jalan lebih menarik daripada aku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap mata polos. Hinata ingin meledak. Ia sudah tidak kuat harus berhadapan dengan sikap polos Sasuke. Apalagi mata pria itu jika tengah menatap tanpa dosa. Mirip anak anjing.

"Maksud Hinata-san apa?"

"Lupakan!" Hinata menyerah.

Lebih baik Hinata menyimpan tenaganya untuk tidur daripada harus buang tenaga menahan sabar untuk manusia tak seberapa yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Sasuke melirik Hinata lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh ke depan karena tatapan garang Hinata. Perempuan ini mendengus kesal. Kenapa rencana jadi kacau. Hinata kan sebenarnya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke. Moodnya hancur karena Sasuke.

"Ingat tentang perjanjian kita nomor satu?" Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Hinata.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini?"

Sasuke nampak merenungi pertanyaan Hinata. Tunggu, rasanya pertanyaan Hinata agak mengarah ke privasi Sasuke. Bukankah Hinata melanggarnya?

"Jangan berpikir aku melanggar perjanjian nomor satu. Sungguh, aku sekedar bertanya. Kau boleh menjawabnya ataupun tidak. Aku tidak memaksamu," jelas Hinata.

"Aku harap Hinata-san tidak tersinggung mendengar alasanku."

Diluar dugaan.

"Aku berjanji," sahut Hinata cepat.

Ia diam menyimak. Orang seperti Sasuke sulit untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya jika tidak dipaksa. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa agak sedih mendengar alasan Sasuke. Ternyata nasib mereka sama.

"Kau ini penurut sekali. Apa ketika dijodohkan kau juga tidak berusaha menolaknya?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Hinata merasa menjadi pihak yang paling egois dengan mengindahkan perasaan pria itu.

"Alasan kita sama. Aku menerimanya karena perkataan ibuku memang ada benarnya juga. Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan perempuan yang suka berkelahi dan pengangguran sepertiku, dan wanita mana yang mau menikah dengan pria sepertimu yang kolot, kuno, bicara gagap dan tidak punya daya tarik sedikitpun. Kita memang tidak punya alasan menolak perjodohan itu." Nada bicara Hinata terdengar sedih. Meski nampak tegar perempuan ini menyimpan rasa tertekannya sendiri.

"Aku merasa kita itu pasangan paling mengenaskan, partner. Kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Hinata melirik kecil Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, terdengar asal menjawab di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendecih pelan. Responnya jelek sekali.

"Kenapa aku menikahi orang seperti ini," gumam Hinata.

"M-maaf?" Sasuke bertanya meminta penjelasan gumaman Hinata barusan.

Dia dengar.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tadi Hinata-san berkata, 'kenapa aku menikahi orang seperti ini'. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu harus menikah denganku."

"Sensitif sekali. Sudahlah, fokus saja dengan setirmu." Hinata membuang wajah kesal.

"M-maaf."

"Kenapa masih bilang maaf?!"

Hinata mengerang frustasi.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Hinata-san kesal, jadi aku minta maaf."

"Terserah." Mereka masih terjebak dalam kemacetan menuju rumah orangtua Hinata. Tadi ibunya menelepon agar mereka datang ke rumah.

* * *

Tiket bulan madu ke Swiss. Itu hadiah dari kedua orangtua Hinata. Jika sesuai jadwal, besok mereka akan berangkat. Namun Hinata punya jalan pemikiran sendiri bersama Sasuke. Ia datang ke markas untuk menemui sekumpulan pria idiot yang Hinata rindukan.

"Kalian ingin berlibur? Aku berniat mengajak kalian liburan bersama kami," tawar Hinata. Sasuke terkejut tapi tak protes. Para cecunguk itu bahagia bukan kepalang. Mereka mengiyakan tanpa peduli raut wajah Sasuke yang tak setuju.

"Kita akan pergi ke Enoshima Island besok!" seru Hinata.

Sorak-sorai mengisi ruangan kecil yang digunakan sebagai markas mereka.

* * *

Pulau Enoshima adalah sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak di Prefektur Kanagawa tepatnya di Fijisawa Shi Kanagawa Ken. Banyak keindahan yang ditawarkan dari Enoshima. Kuil Enoshima, Gua Iwaya, Enoshima Aquarium. Tak lupa pantai yang selalu ramai dikunjungi saat libur musim panas.

Satu alasan kenapa Hinata memilih Enoshima sebagai tujuan liburan mereka. Jarak Enoshima dari Konoha tak seberapa jauh. Hanya butuh waktu empat jam. Jadi Hinata tak perlu repot-repot merasakan mabuk mobil dan kecapean karena perjalanan jauh. Bulan madu di negeri sendiri tidak kalah enaknya di luar negeri. Dan lagi tidak Buang –buang uang.

* * *

Malam menjelang. Setelah berkeliling beberapa tempat wisata di Pulau Enoshima, Hinata bersama Sasuke dan tiga cecunguknya memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapan. Beberapa orang memilih tidur selama perjalanan pulang termasuk Hinata. Perempuan ini tidur mendengkur, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan kepalanya menyender pada kaca mobil. Tak ayal menimbulkan rasa geli di perut Sasuke yang memperhatikan wajah istrinya sejak tadi. Kapan lagi Sasuke bisa menatap wajah Hinata sepuas hati jika bukan sekarang.

Bus sudah sampai di penginapan. Sasuke salah tingkah ketika Hinata terbangun. Beruntung Sasuke tidak ketahuan sudah memandang wajah istrinya diam-diam. Hinata menderam kesal. Ia paling tidak suka tidurnya terganggu. Hinata menoleh ke samping mendapati Sasuke tegang menatapnya. Kenapa? Masa bodoh, bukan urusannya.

Sifat jahilnya kambuh, Hinata meminta Sasuke menggendongnya sampai kamar dengan alasan ia tidak bisa berjalan setelah bangun tidur. Itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Padahal hanya akal-akalan Hinata agar bisa menikmati bau harum tubuh suaminya. Tangannya mengalung erat pada leher Sasuke. Sesekali dengan sengaja Hinata meniupi leher putih tersebut. Sasuke berjengit kegelian. Tak tahan, pria itu protes dengan nada malu yang membuat Hinata menggulum senyum jahil. Menggoda suaminya memang menyenangkan.

* * *

Pagi keempat Hinata terbangun ketika Sasuke tengah mandi. Ia pura-pura tidur. Rasanya malu harus mengahadapi Sasuke setelah kejadian bodoh tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa Hinata lepas kendali karena terbawa suasana.

Saat tengah malam Hinata tidak bisa tidur begitu pula dengan Sasuke-sebenarnya pria itu takkan terlelap sebelum Hinata tidur lebih dulu- mereka berbagi cerita. Tentang cinta, keluarga, dan teman-teman yang mereka miliki. Dari situlah kesalahan fatal yang Hinata perbuat. Ketika Sasuke menceritakan cinta pertamanya dan berkata terkadang masih memikirkan perempuan cinta pertamanya itu. Hinata dengan jelas menunjukan rasa cemburunya. Dari awal, Hinatalah yang selalu melanggar perjanjian.

"Kau sudah menikah. Bagaimana bisa memikirkan orang lain?! Jika ada wanita yang kau pikirkan, itu adalah istrimu." Hinata terdiam seketika. Ia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Ini sudah melanggar perjanjian pranikah yang Hinata buat sendiri. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ia sampai mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sasuke.

Perhatian Hinata kembali ketika mendengar suara pria itu sedikit bergetar saat menceritakan sang ayah yang telah meninggal. Hinata dapat merasakan kesedihan, penyesalan dan kasih sayang Sasuke pada ayahnya. Karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Hinata hanya mengikuti reaksi tubuhnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya sembari membisikan kata-kata penenang yang entah dari mana Hinata dapat. "Aku ada di sisimu." Dan ia lepas kendali. Hinata ingin memberi kenyamanan lebih untuk pria ini. Ia seolah ditarik paksa mendekat lebih dalam memasuki dunia Sasuke.

Ketika tangan Hinata mengusap lembut wajah Sasuke tanpa sadar ia sudah mencium bibir Sasuke. Kecupan ringan kurang dari lima detik, namun meninggalkan sensasi hebat bagi mereka. Terutama Hinata, wajahnya tak ubah seperti tomat cherry. Merah memanas. Sasuke tak bisa berkedip. Ia terlalu terkejut. Kesadarannya kembali ketika Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan. Setelah itu hanya kekhawatiran yang melanda Sasuke.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hinata buru-buru merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, pura-pura tidur. Hidungnya mencium bau shampoo dan sabun yang menyeruak seisi ruangan. Langkah kaki terdengar jelas. Hinata berdebar. Matanya terbuka sedikit mengintip Sasuke. Hinata menahan nafas melihat pandangan menakjubkan yang tertangkap matanya. Handuk putih berudu meliliti pinggang air dari rambutnya yang basah jatuh ke bawah menghujani pria itu. Hinata terpaku sesaat pada tubuh Sasuke yang biasanya tersimpan di balik kemeja besarnya, ternyata menyimpan keindahan tersendiri. Tubuhnya putih… tidak terlalu kekar namun otot-ototnya seakan mampu menunjukan sisi lain dari image culun pria ini.

Jantungnya terpompa cepat dan makin cepat saat Hinata merasakan selimut putih membalut tubuhnya kembali. Lalu merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh keningnya lembut. Hinata siap meledak. Pasti wajahnya memerah. Ahhh! Beraninya kau menciumku diam-diam! geram Hinata.

* * *

Sejak bangun Hinata selalu berusaha menghindar berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Sampai makan siang di kedai Ramen. Hinata bagaikan orang sakit tenggorokan. Banyak diam dan menjawab seperlunya ketika ditanya. Hinata gugup luar biasa. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindar bersitatap dengan Sasuke.

Hendak Hinata menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulut, suara _cempreng_ laki-laki menyapa mereka.

"Hoi! Kita bertemu pengantin baru rupanya."

Hinata menoleh, ekspresinya setengah kaget setengah bingung. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto juga kaget mengetahui yang menyapa mereka adalah Gaara. Hinata tahu pertemuan kali ini bukanlah kebetulan semata. Ia tidak menyangka musuhnya akan jauh-jauh menyusul ke sini hanya untuk menantang mereka duel. Ini tidak seimbang. Empat lawan sembilan. Hinata tersenyum sinis lalu bangkit.

"Mau main keroyokan otak udang? Baiklah, ayo cari tempat sepi."

* * *

Tidak terlintas sedikitpun jika Gaara dan anak buahnya itu benar-benar bernafsu untuk balas dendam. Tiga bulan yang lalu, salah satu anak buah Hinata bertarung dengan anak buah Gaara sampai harus menginap satu bulan lebih di rumah sakit. Semua tahu kalau yang menantang duel lebih dulu itu bukan anak buah Hinata. Tapi karena tak terima Gaara balas dendam. Mengenaskan. Sok keren tapi kalah juga.

Hinata akan membuat perhitungan pada anak buahnya nanti. Anak buah yang terluka, bos yang bertindak. Merepotkan.

Hinata mengelap darah segar di ujung bibirnya akibat tinjuan keras Gaara.

"Cih, Brengsek!"

Kekuatan kubu Hinata kalah jauh dibanding dengan Gaara. Mereka pasti dan Naruto sudah kelelahan. Darah segar menghias wajah mereka. Shikamaru masih ada harapan. Dia melawan tiga orang sekaligus.

"Apa suamimu hanya akan diam saja menontonmu? Atau dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk bertarung? Tidak kusangka seorang _gangster_ sepertimu mau menikahi pria culun seperti dia," Hina Gaara, menyeringai. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berdiri diam di sana. Raut wajah pria itu nampak khawatir dan cemas. Hinata menghela nafas kasar. Ia yang meminta Sasuke tetap diam dan menontonya.

"Jangan banyak bicara otak udang! Kau tidak usah repot-repot memperhatikan suamiku. Maju, Berengsek!" Hinata maju menyerang. Tangannya melayang di udara. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini segera. Sasuke masih diam di tempat. Ia cemas tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membantu perempuan itu. Keraguannya lebih besar. Maju, berarti berakhir di sini. Diam, berarti tetap aman namun ia benar-benar seorang pengecut.

"Haruskah sekarang, Hinata? Bisakah kau memaafkanku nanti?" gumam Sasuke. Tangannya mengenggam erat ponsel hitam. Ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Hinata tadi.

 _'Patner, kau hanya perlu menonton pertarunganku. Jangan menelepon polisi atau ikut membantuku. Karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari Hinata, mereka tak akan membiarkanmu selamat tanpa luka. Aku akan menang untuk melindungimu jadi jangan khawatir. Duduk saja di sana dan nikmati pertunjukannya, oke?'_

Buggh!

Hinata jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan Gaara di perutnya. Sasuke bergerak, bibirnya bergetar menahan marah, namun terhenti kembali. Ketakutannya akan kemarahan Hinata membuat Sasuke mundur untuk membantunya. Sasuke tak ingin melihat mata kekecewaan perempuan itu lagi. Sasuke terhenyak melihat wajah Hinata sudah di penuh darah. Dia tidak bisa berdiri. Gaara menendang perut Hinata berkali-kali, hingga perempuan itu meraung kesakitan. Gaara semakin membabi buta. Ia meninju pipi Hinata.

"Hanya sebatas ini kekuatanmu? Bagaimana bisa wanita lemah sepertimu menjadi bos dan ditakuti banyak orang? Menyedihkan." Gaara menarik kerah baju Hinata, memaksa perempuan itu berdiri.

"Tunjukkan kekuatanmu itu, _Setan_!" teriak Gaara, menendang perut Hinata hingga limbung.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke, menekan beberapa angka di ponsel. Ia tidak bisa hanya diam menonton. Nyawa istrinya dipertaruhkan sekarang. Sasuke berlari cepat. Sambungan terangkat. "Halo, kantor polisi…"

 _Jika setelah ini adalah akhir dari kebohonganku. Setidaknya aku telah membuat keputusan tepat. Kau pernah bilang akan memaafkanku jika aku mengorbankan hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku sudah melakukannya, Hinata. Aku tahu kebohongan pasti akan terungkap Suatu hari nanti. Meski telah menyiapkan diri begitu matang, berusaha untuk tak menyukaimu, namun sekarang aku begitu takut kehilanganmu. Maukah kau tetap bersamaku setelah mengetahui kebenarannya?_

Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistol. Menembaknya keatas lalu mengarahkan pada Gaara. Semua terdiam.

"Detektif Kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Angkat tanganmu, Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

Kepolisian Enoshima telah memutuskan untuk membebaskan pihak Hinata dan memberi hukuman masa tahanan selama satu bulan kepada Gaara dan denda uang.

Sasuke duduk di depan kamar inap Hinata. Ia tahu perempuan itu sudah sadar beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke ingin masuk, sangat. Tapi hati dan pikirannya bertolak belakang. Jika masuk sekarang, Sasuke tak sanggup menerima kemarahan Hinata. Benar, bukan sekarang. Sasuke berdiri. Baru beberapa langkah, suara Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Bos ingin berbicara denganmu, Sasuke."

* * *

Mata putih Hinata masih betah memberi tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Dadanya sesak dipenuhi amarah. Dunianya terasa jungkir balik dalam waktu sekejap. Kebahagian yang di rasakan Hinata karena laki-laki itu hilang tak tersisa. Meksi tak percaya dan mencoba tak percaya, tapi kenyataan membuatnya percaya. Bahwa pria bernama Sasuke yang berhasil memenuhi ruang hati Hinata adalah orang yang ia benci selama ini. Orang yang telah merubahnya menjadi brandalan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ia tak menggunakan kacamata ataupun berdandan seperti Sasuke palsu layaknya orang idiot. Wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin. Hinata ingat, sangat mengingat wajah itu. Wajah yang sampai saat ini menghatuinya akan kebencian. Tatapan sendu itu tak ubah menggores luka dalam bagi Hinata. Mengingatkan kembali memori kelamnya akan laki-laki itu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekarang. Istirahatlah, kita bisa bicara besok," ucap Sasuke, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh rambut hitam Hinata namun di sentak kasar.

"Aku mengingatmu. Hentikan akting sialan itu, Sasuke!"

Bibir Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. Uchiha Sasuke, seharusnya hanya dengan mendengar nama itu Hinata dapat mengetahui jika dia adalah laki-laki yang ia benci. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tertipu? Apa karena terlalu membenci mampu membuat orang tanpa sadar melupakan orang yang di benci.

Hinata masih ingat jelas memori buruk itu. Saat masih duduk di SMP, Hinata mengenal Sasuke sebagai pemuda tampan sekaligus pintar. Dia kebanggaan sekolah. Sosok yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan banyak siswa termasuk Hinata. Meski tak terlalu mengenal, Hinata kagum pada sikap rendah hati Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu mendapat rangking paling atas dan Hinata sudah pasti mengekor tepat di bawahnya. Namun ketika itu Hinata sangat kaget, ketika peringkatnya berada paling atas dan beberapa kali menggantikan Sasuke. Hinata tak tahu kenapa nilai Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi turun.

Satu hari sebelum ujian kelulusan SMP, Hinata secara tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan beberapa teman laki-laki mencuri soal ujian. Hinata mencoba menghentikan. Tapi yang mengejutkan, ia malah balik diancam oleh mereka. Sasuke tiba-tiba merangsek maju, menarik tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya. Tubuh Hinata tegang, ia terkejut bukan main. Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya, melumatnya kasar. Hinata bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kakinya lemas, Hinata bisa saja jatuh jika Sasuke tidak menyanggah tubuhnya.

Sasuke berbisik mengacam, "Aku bisa melakukan hal lebih dari ini jika kau membuka mulut. Jadi diam dan bersikaplah seolah tak tahu apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk ketakutan. Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, Sasuke melangkah pergi. Hidup Hinata benar-benar hancur setelahnya. Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang mencuri kertas ujian memutar fakta kalau Hinatalah yang mengambil kertas Ujian tersebut. Semua bukti seolah tertuju pada nyatanya kertas Ujian yang dicuri Sasuke malah tersimpan rapih di dalam laci meja Hinata. Semua orang dan teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang percaya lagi pada Hinata. Mereka menjauh. Namun, pihak sekolah masih memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk tetap mengikuti Ujian. Karena fitnah itu membuat dunia Hinata hancur dan sudah mempermalukan kedua orangtuanya. Ia telah kehilangan mimpi dan kepercayaan orang-orang padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Apa kau ingat, dulu saat kelulusan sekolah aku mencoba meminta maaf dan kau berkata tidak akan memaafkanku jika aku belum kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup. Sekarang aku sudah melakukannya." Hinata nampak bingung, tapi tak lama ia mendecih. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke adalah alasan sebenarnya pria itu menikahinya.

"Brengsek! Jadi kau merencanakan semua ini?"

"Ya. Untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu, aku sudah kehilangan hal terpenting dalam hidupku, kebebasan. Sama halnya denganmu, kau telah kehilangan mimpimu selamanya karenaku, aku kehilangan kebebasanku selamanya dengan menikahimu. Kita impas sekarang."

Mendengar alasan sebenarnya Sasuke menikahinya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ia seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir. Hinata tersenyum sinis. Semua sudah jelas. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, Hinata menginginkan alasan sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah kebohongan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Terlalu terkejut, marah, kecewa dan benci. Ini akan mudah jika saja Hinata tidak menyukai pria itu. Hinata terisak kecil.

"Hinata, Maaf," ucap Sasuke tulus. Untuk kedua kali ia membuat wanita tegar ini menangis. Semua karenanya.

Diam.

"Aku-" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Aku memaafkanmu. Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia tahu kalimat Hinata jauh lebih buruk artinya. Sasuke tak ingin perempuan itu memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Tidak untuk kedua kali.

"Jika kau merasa begitu marah, tumpahkan semua. Jangan kau simpan dalam hati. Kau boleh menjerit, menangis, meraung atau bahkan melemparku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa baik. Jadi, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri," ucap Sasuke. Hinata tidak berkata apapun. Ketika pria itu menarik tangannya dan meyuruh memukulnya. Hinata memilih diam menatap Sasuke.

Pria itu menghela nafas lelah, "Aku juga merasa sedih melihatmu hanya diam."

"Lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana, Hah?!" sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membuat senyum lega tercetak di sana. Melihat Hinata berteriak itu jauh lebih baik.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan tujuanmu telah tercapai. Aku akan bersikap seperti saat sekolah dulu. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa khawatir. Sekarang kau bisa pergi. Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan terikat selamanya denganku. Kita bisa mengakhiri dengan mudah tanpa membuat orangtua curiga."

Tidak. Bukan perpisahan yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir pernikahan ini sebuah permainan?!"

"Tidak. Kau yang membuatnya menjadi permainan. Aku sekedar mengikutinya."

Sasuke terpanah mendengarnya. Sejak awal ia tidak berniat menjadikan ini permainan. Tidak ada pemikiran sampai ke arah itu. Hanya saja jika kebohongannya terbongkar-Sasuke tak mengira akan secepat ini- ia tidak akan memaksa apapun keputusan Hinata. Karena memang tujuannya adalah mendapatkan maaf wanita itu. Namun sekarang Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan pernikahannya berakhir.

"Bagaimana perasaan orangtuamu? Tidak kah kau berpikir ini akan melukai mereka? Kau bilang tujuanmu menikah adalah untuk membuat mereka bahagia. Jadi, kau pikir mereka akan bahagia mendengar pernikahan kita berakhir?" cecar Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus repot mempertahankan ikatan dengan seorang pembohong? Mereka pasti akan mengerti alasanku. Dan ya, kau seharusnya merasa senang karena ini kesempatanmu untuk lepas selamanya dari pernikahan. Kau bebas Sasuke." Hinata membuang muka. Menghapus jejak tangisnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang dan esoknya, Hinata harap ini hanya mimpi. Penikahannya, rasa cintanya, dan semua kenangan mereka adalah sekedar bunga tidur. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu.

"Kau pernah bilang akan menjaga pernikahan ini sepenuh jiwa, entah apapun yang terjadi. Dan kau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu sekarang. Dengan masalah ini, aku ingin memastikan kalau seorang Hinata bukan seorang pembual. Jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk mengakhirinya. Jangan salahkan aku jika bertindak egois untuk mempertahankannya." Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata mendadak, membuat wanita ini terperanjat kaget. Kini mereka bersitatap. Mata Hinata terlihat marah. Ia tak bisa bergerak bebas untuk keluar dari penjara tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?!" Sebisa mungkin Hinata tidak menunjukan rasa takutnya. Mereka hanya berdua. Sesuatu hal buruk mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Tubuhnya dalam kondisi buruk tak memungkinkan untuk melawan Sasuke. Air mata Hinata berhasil lolos saat tangan lembut Sasuke membelai rambut lalu turun menelusuri wajahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu merasa begitu terluka. Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya. Kau boleh marah karena memang ini kesalahanku, tapi jangan membenciku,Hinata. Itu menyakitkan. Mungkin aku memang tak memikirkan akan kearah mana pernikahan kita nanti. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, meski cinta yang tumbuh saat ini belum begitu besar dan entah penolakan seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti. Aku akan mempertahankannya. Kau tahu kan betapa egoisnya Sasuke Uchiha? Karena apa yang telah jadi milikku akan selamanya menjadi milikku." Diakhir kalimat, Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Dan tangisan Hinata pecah.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak. Aku akan kembali esok. Selamat malam," ucap Sasuke, mencium kening Hinata.

Sasuke melenggang pergi. Menyisahkan Hinata yang menangis di dalam. Helaan nafas Sasuke begitu berat. Ia tidak kuat lebih lama melihat wanita itu menangis tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Mereka butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Mereka pernah menjadi orang asing, saling mengenal nama satu sama lain, lalu membenci, hingga bertemu kembali menjadi orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Terikat dalam penikahan tanpa cinta hingga cinta tumbuh dalam hati mereka. Seolah takdirlah yang salah, mereka kembali mengenal dan membenci. Waktu yang lama untuk menerima takdir. Tapi ketika Hinata menerima kehidupan-kebenaran dari takdir- berarti menerima kenyataan bahwa tak ada hal sekecil apa pun terjadi karena kebetulan. Kemunculan Sasuke bak Bom waktu. Datang lalu meledak kapan saja. Hinata tak ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Mungkin karena memang sudah semestinya takdir hidupnya seperti ini. Ia tak keberatan ketika tangan Sasuke membawanya masuk kedalam dunia pria itu. Karena sekali lagi, Hinata telah menerima kehidupan. Dan kehidupannya adalah Sasuke.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala menatap Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya."

"Siapa yang menaruh kertas ujian di laciku? "

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kabuto. Dia yang menaruhnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika dia akan menaruh kertas ujian itu di lacimu. Aku bermaksud untuk mengakui perbuatan kami tapi Kabuto mengancam akan bunuh diri."

"Lalu mengorbankan aku?"

Hinata cemberut. Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan. Dipeluknya Hinata lebih erat.

"Maaf, _darling,_ " ucap Sasuke mencium kening Hinata lembut. Hinata bisa merasakan ketulusan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah banyak menderita karena aku."

"Maaf, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Bagaimana bisa jantunganya berdesir karena mendengar suara rendah penuh ketulusan Sasuke. Apa cinta memang segila ini? Hinata tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga tiap kali Sasuke menatap dan berbicara penuh perasaan tulus dan cinta. Seolah Sasuke akan melakukan apapun yang Hinata inginkan. Hinata merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung.

"Kau harus lebih bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan maafku."

"Tentu, _darling_."

Malam ini, Hinata menghabiskan malam dengan Sasuke dengan kemanjaan luar biasa. Mereka baru bertemu setelah satu bulan harus LDR karena tugas Sasuke sebagai Detektif dengan Job padat.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir jika dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang polisi dan lagi mengingat dirinya adalah ketua geng. Otomatis polisi adalah musuh Hinata. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang ketua geng, Hinata sudah pensiun menjadi ketua geng. Sekarang Hinata beralih profesi menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

* * *

 **It's Not The End But… It's Just Another Beginning. -Dae Uchiha-**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hai, saya balik dengan update i'm yours, your mine chapter 2 sekaligus chapter terakhir.**

 **terimakasih buat temen-temen yang sudah baca, review,follow dan favorite fanfiction i'm yours, your mine. semua dukungan yang kalian berikan ke saya adalah sebuah penyemangat buat saya lanjutin nulis fanfiction. maaf juga updatenya lama. semoga kalian suka. kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu.**

* * *

 **Munssi**


End file.
